


Cat's Out Of The Bag

by majuuorthrus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, outsider pov, petting cats, some slightly unfair thoughts about Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majuuorthrus/pseuds/majuuorthrus
Summary: A Kosei High girl wants to pet Morgana





	Cat's Out Of The Bag

There was a Shujin Academy boy in the front hall of Kosei High School. He'd sat on a sofa in a quiet corner by the plant, bag on the empty seat next to him, reading a book. Tomoko didn't recognise him. Not surprising. Most of the students at Kosei only hung out with other Kosei students. The main exception of to this was the dorm's newest resident, Kitagawa, who didn't really associate with anyone at all. He had a reputation for being weird, standoffish, unapproachable, and monomaniacally dedicated to his art.   
On the other hand, she'd heard rumours that he'd been spending time with some Shujin students in Shibuya station. Mostly just chilling out on railings, wandering about, occasionally going for food with them. So this boy was possibly one of them.   
He was sort of cute, in a generically nerdy sort of way, with untidy hair and glasses. He was reading a book, but Tomoko couldn't see what it was. He was also a bit… scowl-y looking. Not at anything in particular, but as if existence quietly offended him on a constant basis.   
Also he had a cat poking out of his schoolbag. Definitely one of Kitagawa's new friends, then. A grumpy nerd who takes a damn cat to school seemed like the type who would put up with Kitagawa.   
The cat was pretty cute though. A little black one with a white chin and paws. It was leaning over the boy's arm, seemingly interested in the book as well. It was certainly talkative, meowing frequently. The boy's expression softened when he looked at it, and he occasionally gave it a scratch between the ears.   
Maybe he wasn't as scary as he seemed. Tomoko did want to pet that cat. She stood up, smoothed out her school skirt – more of an anxious gesture than anything else – and walked over to him. She flinched a little at the coffee smell coming off of him, but regained her composure and said, “Hi.”  
He looked up, frowning suspiciously at her. “Hello?”  
“Um. You have a cat.”  
The boy just looked at her. “Yes.”  
“Can I pet it? It's adorable.”  
The cat made a grumpy noise, and the boy laughed quietly. “Morgana, is it OK if she pets you a bit?”  
The cat frowned (do cats frown?) and then popped out of the bag, rubbing against Tomoko's hand. She stroked it all over, paying special attention to its head, as that made it purr like a tiny, furry motorcycle. She was also vaguely aware that she was making stupid baby-talk noises at it, but that was irrelevant to the fact that she was petting a cat. Kitty. Kitty. Such a cute kitty baby. Who's a pretty kitty. You are. You're so lovely.  
OK, she was pretty sure the boy was smirking at her.   
The cat started yowling at the boy after a while, twitching its white-tipped tail. The boy looked up. “I think he's had enough,”he said, guiding the cat back into the bag. Tomoko's heart sank slightly.   
“Thank you for letting me pet him,” she said, bowing slightly, first to the boy, and then to the cat.   
“Not a problem.” He'd already returned to his book, and the cat was inside the bag, completely hidden from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe no-one asked to pet Morgana in the game. Like, I know Akira has a reputation of being a violent delinquent, but *kitty*.
> 
> (Fun fact: this was saved on my hard drive as 'Bag Cat', I am no good at titles. :P)


End file.
